The Fairy in the Grand line
by UrMuM2k19
Summary: In another PARALLEL world, they survived and came back 7 years later, but what about this world? What if the fairy sphere had a flaw? What if not all of the members were safely frozen in time for 7 years? What if Natsu, Gray, Erza, Laxus or Gildarts all were sent to One piece world separately. What if some of them had devil fruit powers? What would their existence change things?
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

**Prologue:**

Year X794…

Grimoire heart interrupts the fairy tail's S class Trial. The fairy tail guild retaliates and beats the 7 kin of purgatory along with their master, Hades, the former guild master before Makarov.

After the battle, Cana confessed to Gildarts that she was his daughter. Laxus and the candidates for the S class position were having fun UNTIL…

The Black dragon of destruction attacked Fairy Tail's wounded and tired warriors without warning. The Dragon was just toying with them. The dragon didn't even have a scratch after the combined attack of multiple powerful mages.

Acnologia went airborne and prepared to send them all to the other side as the fairy tail mages held hands. Acnologia's godlike attack destroyed the whole island along with the Fairy tail mages.

In another parallel universe, they survived and came back 7 years later, but what about this world? What if the fairy sphere had a flaw? What if not all of the members were safely frozen in time for 7 years?

Gildarts, Natsu, Gray, Laxus and Erza were the only ones the sphere hadn't taken a 100% effect on. It saved the from the dragon, but sent them to another world. A world excluded from the Entire Earthland to a similar world, Earth!

"Hey Luffy, Chopper, Franky, look!"

"Where should I look Nami!" said a blonde man looking across her body.

"NOT AT ME!" *punches him in the face knocking him out."

"Hah. That 3 class of a cook had it coming."

The knocked out man got up and yelled "What did you say moss head!"

Nami said "Knock it off Sanji, Zoro!"

A cyborg came along with a man wearing a straw hat and a talking animal.

Nami said "Luffy, Franky, chopper, look!"

They saw a blue orb of light in the sky. It suddenly exploded making the ship they were on get pushed back . The light died out and a living skeleton said "YOHOHOHOHO! This crew is so much fun! Everything is so unexpected!"

A man said "H-Hey guys!" he caught everybody's attention as he pointed at something in the sea, "LOOK!"

Nami and the others turned around and saw a man knocked out floating on his stomach.

"Oh no!" said luffy as he shot his stretchy hands across into the ocean to pull the man in.

HE quickly lost all his strength. "Oh thats right I forgot." Everybody pulled him over quick. Chopper rushed to the man and checked his heart. It was beating. He applied pressure on his lungs and water came out.

"Ok good. He is alive. He is just unconscious now."

The man had pink hair, and was wearing a scarf, half sleeves, a white trunks and was covvered in bandages.

He spoke out a few words. "D-Don't mess with Fairy tail… You stupid dragon…"

Luffy and the crew looked confused.

Luffy said "A nightmare maybe?"

. . .

Meanwhile…

A blue orb of light appeared over marineford. The man who looked in charge said "Garp, look!"

"I know Sengoku. Why would they attack now. Ace isn't even…" he paused for a moment and then his tone changed " He isn't even here yet to be executed. He is still at impel down."

Sengoku looked at Garp understanding how he feels it's his infamous pirate grandson who is to be executed soon while not being able to do anything.

An unconscious guy fell from 50 feet in the air. Garp jumped and caught him knowing he will die if he falls from 50 feet.

"Garp. He could be one of whitebeard's. be cautious."

The guy's eyes opened a little "Hey kid, who are you? Why were you falling from there?"

The female marines all started blushing after taking a good look at the man. The guy closed his eyes after hearing the old guy's words. He couldn't make out what the man was saying.

The man had spiky black-colored hair. He had dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. He wasn't wearing any shirt and was wearing a black pant. He also had a scar on his forehead.

. . .

Meanwhile…

In the new world…

A man came crashing down from a blue orb of light onto a pirate ship. The captain of the ship came out with his sword to look who attacked.

"Captain Shanks, a man came flying from the sky landed onto our ship. He looks so much like you. He might be a relative of yours"

"He isn't. Is he still alive?"

"Surprisingly yes considering from how high he fell but he is unconscious."

"Take care of him. I need to ask him some question."

A few hours later there was a huge crash sound. Shanks came to see what happened and he saw the man with Orange brown hair wearing a brown cloak destroy a wall.

Shanks said "So this is how you repay the one who took such good care for you?"

The man said "Hey sorry for that. I have a habit of destroying stuff. I didn't mean to. I am Gildarts Clive. May I know who you are and how I got here?"

"I am red haired shanks. You got here by falling from the sky. Why you were falling however, I have no idea."

"It's alright. WOooaaahhh! You look like me but a little different."

"Now that you mention it, you are right."

Meanwhile…

At a faraway place, in an island full of woman, a woman came crashing down from a blue orb. The woman landed in a colosseum. She opened her eyes to find herself in the midst of a fight.

She went unconscious. A few hours later, the red haired woman got up.

A woman said "Good to see you okay."

"Thanks. But where exactly am I?"

"You are in amazon lily silly!"

Meanwhile…

The same blue orb appeared over at a place with landscape that has tall rock pillars and the ground looks like it might be snow-covered. It was also very windy there.

A man in a green hood and cloak walked over to him with another man who dressed like a woman. "Ivankov, treat him." After that he walked back to a building.

The man had blonde hair, he was muscular and he had a scar on his eye. A couple of hours later, He woke up and the atmosphere in the room changed.

The man with the green cloak walked over. The Blonde man asked "Who are you?"

"It's not good manners to ask someone's name without telling yours first.

"Tch, as if." The man called forth a lightning over to him. "I missed that on purpose."

The cloak man sarcastically said " Oh boy, You can kill me with lightning, whatever shall I do?"

The other man lost it all and yelled "Spare me the theatrics."

The other man shot a bolt of lightning as well.

"See, you aren't the only one who can do that."

"SO YOU ARE A DRAGON SLAYER TOO?!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm just Dragon."

"I am Laxus."

"So Laxus, wanna try fighting me?"

"It will be your demise."

1 hour later…

Ivankov saw dragon and laxus. Both were worn out. Dragon however looked less worn out. Dragon shot a bolt of lightning. As soon as he did that he said " Oh crap! I forgot!"

Laxus just smiled and ate the lightning, shocking Ivankov ( ← Pun as well).

Dragon and Laxus were on equal grounds. Laxus had the advantage of eating and being immune to lightning. Dragon couldn't use lightning then but he could still use wind and haki..

"Say Laxus… How would you like… to join the revolutionary army? It's an army under my command."

"I can't. I have to find my friends. I know 4 of my comrades were teleported here. 3 of them were knocked out on the way here. Only me and Gildarts know there are 5 of us in total."

"Do you have any leads?"

"No. I just got here."

"The revolution army knows all kind of information. If you join, you can have full access to it. sure there is news out there in the world but about your friends who don't belong here would be kept confidential."

"How would you know it then?"

"Because we are the revolutionary army. We go against the world government meaning we have huge power at our disposal."

"Can't I join the Anti revolutionary army or whatever then?"

"Yeah but you can find out about your friends that way if you work hard and get promoted to be able to get a hold of highly classified information. If you join us, in a month you can gain our trust at best. I'll give you access to all my confidential info."

"Fine I will join it."

End Of Ch 1

 **Please tell me how you like it. Next chapter will be about what path they will take. I won't be updating in a pattern. Chapters won't be this long. I made this to start it off. Please leave a review telling be my good points or weak. Some plot hole in this are on purpose.**


	2. Chapter 2 : What a weird world?

_In the middle of the next night on the sunny…_

BOOM!

The ship was engulfed with fire.

"LUFFY, FRANKY! WAKE YOUR LAZY BUMS UP!" said Nami.

Luffy and franky got up.

"Hey what's up Nami?" said Luffy half asleep.

"I'll tell you what's-"

"Say Franky, isn't it kind of hot here?" luffy said while forgetting he was talking to Nami.

"I was about to-" Nami tried explaining only to get interrupted by Franky.

"Now that you mention it, it does feel hot here. I wonder why?" said Frankly ignoring Nami.

"That's because-" again the woman got interrupted.

"Heeey!, I didn't know you could feel the temperature even though you are a cyborg!"

By this time, one could clearly see how Nami will react.

"I wonder what's going on out there?"

3… 2… 1…

Nami explained to franky and luffy who looked like 'SOMEONE' smacked them on the head for being ignored.

"Remember the man we saved? Well, turns out he might have caused a fire. Zoro and Sanji are out there keeping him occupied right now. Luffy, I need you to go and beat that pink haired man and franky, find a way to fix the ship."

Luffy ran to the deck only to find a swordsmen and a cook. Sanji was on one of his knee while barely managing to stay in the fight.

Luffy upon seeing this went to go and fight against the man who caused this troubles to his friends. Luffy looked at the guy causing all this ruckus yelling in pain "ACNOLOGIA! DAAAMN YOOOOU! I'LL FIND YOU AND INCINERATE YOU!"

Luffy used him gum gum pistol on him. Upon impact, Natsu was pushed back. He got flame enveloping his fist. He rushed at at Luffy and tried attacking him only to get stopped by Zoro and kicked in the face sending him to the sea.

Luffy said to zoro "Why did you stop him?, I could have done something about that attack."

Zoro said "Don't forget you are a rubber man. You might be flammable."

Luffy asked " Why did he attack you guys?"

"What?! Who told you that?" said the chef.

Zoro & Sanji Explained …

 _Flash back to right before when Natsu woke up till he attack..._

 _Natsu asked us what happened?_

 _Zoro said "You dropped out of a ball of light and was in the ocean. He surprisingly believed it."_

 _He then asked after realizing something "HEY! WAS ANYONE ELSE THERE TOO?"_

" _Nope just you." said Sanji while igniting his cigarette (Not trying to advertise anything here. Tobacco is bad. Stay away from it kids)_

 _Natsu got mad all of a sudden thinking his friends died._

Luffy said " The man controlled flames. He must be a devil fruit eater! He can't swim!"

Natsu suddenly bursted up and said " Sorry for getting mad. I apologize. Let me clean up your ship."

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were dumbstruck by the fact water didn't drain him of his power

He after all the fire which combusted from the dynamites next room.

Everybody were surprised when he ate flames. Chopper who came to help and Usopp who was observing and luffy in particular, were surprised."

Nami after grasping the situation suggested " Can we talk instead of fight?"

Natsu sheepishly said "My bad let me explain."

. . .

Marineford, 18 hours after the mysterious man dropped out of the sky…

An admiral of the marines walked into the infirmary where the man was.

The Navy admiral walked over to the man.

"Hmm, his face hasn't been on any of the wanted poster's that I know of. Although… I am getting a strange sense of an incredible power as good as an vice admiral coming from within him." said the admiral.

"Admiral Aokiji, what do you want us to do?"

"I don't know, do whatever you want." He placed his hand on Gray's bed and the bed froze along with half of Gray.

"ADMIRAL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" said three navy officers in unision.

Aokiji not knowing what he did turned around to see Gray half frozen. *1… 2… 3… * "OH CRAP!"

He was about to go unfreeze Gray but the Ice cracked. All eyes were on the half naked guy. His eyes opened. He looked where he was. "Funny… I don't remember being here." He caused cracks to form on the ice breaking it."

Aokiji was stunned. "Hey kid… Who exactly are you? I haven't seen your face in any wanted posters."

"Isn't it bad manners to ask someone of their name without introducing your."

Akuji noticed his tone and said " Oh I see how it is, a feisty one, I am Admiral Aokiji."

The marines expected Gray to say sorry but he said "Wow, an admiral you say… You can't possibly mean…"

Aokiji smiled in satisfaction. Gray however said " Eh, never heard of you. But I take it you like to good stuff about yourself since you said admirable. I'm Gray Fullbuster. Have you seen any of my friends?"

"Why do you ask?"

"My friends were attacked and I know I was knocked out. My friends might have gotten here with me. So have you?"

Aokiji said "Nope. You were the only one who fell out of it. However, there were sightings of blue orbs like the one you dropped down multiple places around the world. It's possible you might have gotten separated. And by the way Admiral is my rank!"

"I have a question Aokiji, why was I frozen?"

"Well, I might have accidently sorta-"

"Oh I get it. Wait you can use Ice?"

" turn now, how were you able to crack the ice?"

"Well you might not know but I…" Gravy created the words ICE out of thin air as if by magic and said "Can also use ice magic."

Aokiji asked, "Would you mind sparring with me for 20 seconds?"

"Sure. You want me to go easy on you?"

"Hard fool"

3… 2… 1…

Aokiji shot a wave at ice at gray. Gray simply created an ice hammer to crush it. Gray sent ice make lance at Aokiji and Aokiji managed to dodge them all. He then put up excaliber and charged at Aokiji. Aokiji made an ice sword and the two clashed on.

5 seconds left and Aokiji transformed his hand into haki and easily broke through the ice make shield gray created.

Gray barely managed to dodge it. A marine yelled "TIME!"

Aokiji thought to himself 'Damn… If he was probably recuperated and had more time to train while I slacked off… I wonder If he would be able to beat me? Sure I went Easy-Avarage but I don't know his real strength. Plus…'

Gray thought 'This guys is no joke. To think someone can use Ice magic which is on par with Leon, My and Master Ur…'

"Gray, how can you use Ice. There is only supposed to be one devil fruit."

"What's a devil fruit? And don't you know people can learn ice make magic if they train hard enough?"

Aokiji said "Wooaaahh! Hold it right there! MAGIC!"

"Yeah… you don't know about magic?"

"No clue."

Gray just realized something. The atmosphere was different around him. It was just like when he went to edolas.

"I think I might have came over to another world."

"Tell me everything you know about this world. Marines, you better keep quite about this or I will personally, see you are demoted if you are lucky." said Aokiji astonishingly.

 **END OF CH 2**

 **So guys, you might think why Natsu isn't suffering from motion sickness, or why I chose Gray to lose against Aokiji, Well I got a reason about it. I am thinking about making chapters with the POV of like 2 characters. I am confident I will stick with this. I will leave you some preview about next chapter.**

 **Preview :**

" **Woaahhhh! Who is she? She Is so beautiful and is also strong! She is like a different version of the Empress Hancock! The way she fights is just so… dazzling**

…

 **What's up with his sad story? Natsu, as captain of the straw hats, I request you to please join our crew. Natsu goes to sabody to get their ship coasted but someone decided to drop by and send him off. "**


	3. Chapter 3 : Getting along

The eyes open and stared off at the ceiling above.

Where am I? What am I doing? Oh that's right? I was at Tenrou Island and the dragon appeared. I wonder If Natsu's dragon is also like that. It couldn't be. What was the last thing I remember?

Ok… Let's walk this step by step. The Dragon appeared. Roared at us. Everything went blank. I woke up and found by self between 2 women. Then everything went blank. What could possibly have happened-

"Oh you're awake? Healed so fast with that type of injuries, nyot bad." the old woman interrupted the other woman's thoughts.

"Uh yeah… Excuse me," the scarlet haired woman caught the older woman's attention. "Can you tell me where exactly am I?"

"At the infirmary"

"Can you be a little more specific?" the scarlet woman said as politely as possible.

"Amazon lily of course. Where else do you think?" The scarlet woman looked confused. "Who are you? You don't seem to be around from here."

"I'm Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. You probably must have heard of us-"

"Nope. Not even once in my entire life."

"That's absurd! Almost everybody knows about Fairy Tail!" said Erza intimately.

"My my, you are as intimidating as the snake princess herself."

"Snake Princess?"

"Yup, the most strongest, meanest, and most beautiful woman on amazon lily."

"Do you mind me checking this place out?"

"Go ahead."

Erza went outside to check the place out. She saw all kinds of stands and finally she saw the colosseum. She asked to join the colosseum after seeing a couple of fights happening in there.

. . .

Luffy, Ussop, Brook, Franky and Chopper were crying after listening to Natsu's story. Luffy said "Natsu! I never knew you went through that much! I'm so sorry."

Natsu was also crying along with them while Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Robin were just sympathizing with Natsu and all the hardships he went through.

Natsu told them everything from when Igneel disappeared to Acnologia attacking tenrou island.

Luffy said "So sad! I wish I could help you out!"

Chopper said "Same. If I was there I could have healed you guys!"

Usopp said "If only I was there, the dragon would have an away."

Brook said "You mean flown. I haven't cried like this in a while. Although, I dont have any eyes yohohohoho!"

Nami said "Natsu, do you know if your friends are okay?"

"No, that's the worst part about it. They could have came here with me but on different places or could still be at tenrou island fighting Acnologia without my help, or might have even…"

There was a moment of silence. Sanji lit up his cigar. "Hey Natsu, don't worry. You should have more faith in your friends."

Zoro said "After all those stories you told me I would expect them to pull through. They are after all fairy wings."

Nico robin said " Fairy tail""

They also told Natsu of all of their past.

Franky said "Let's keep all that sad stuff behind and please show me your magic."

Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy said in unision "MAGIC! MAGIC! MAGIC!"

Natsu said "Follow me. Everybody."

Nami said "Whoever wants to see him perform magic, the fee is 100,000 belies."

Zoro said "You can't do that without having his permission!"

Nami said "The price went up 300% for you for obstruction of business."

Natsu said "Don't make money out of me or I won't show you magic."

Natsu faced up and then yelled " FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOOAAAARRRR!"

Everybody was shocked. Chopper, luffy and Usopp had stars as their eyes yelling "SOOOO COOOOLLL!" in unision.

Franky whispered "That was… super… I just thought of something… "

Zoro said "Oh man… Is that for real…"

Sanji said "I can't believe it… If it's a dream… Don't wake me up…"

Nami said "Unreal… The clouds surrounding it… evaporated…"

Brook said "I feel like my eyes… are popping out… although... I don't have eyes…"

Robin said " Impossible… I don't believe this… This is the power … of magic…"

Natsu said "Show me you dragon fruit power and everything."

Robin said " You mean devil fruit."

Nami, chopper and Usopp thought if they learn magic, they won't be the weakling trio anymore. They looked at each other for a second.

Luffy said "Te~ach meeee!"

Natsu said "Sorry I can't… I am not a dragon so I can't teach it to you. However I might be able to teach you some other magic."

Luffy showed him all his gears. Natsu was speechless with his eyes as stars and his jaws on the ground.

Zoro showed him some of his 3 sword style moves. Natsu said "You might be as good as Erza!"

Nami showed him his map and he said "Reedus would love to see his."

Usopp showed his marksmanship and Natsu said "You are like sagittarius!"

Sanji showed his cooking skills and Natsu became hungry.

Chopper showed his devil fruit power and Natsu yelled "WOOAAAAAHHH! YOU LOOK LIKE A FLUFFY GORILLA REINDEER"

Franky then posed and showed him his cyborg body and Natsu said "Elfman would love this. If he was here he would call you a real man."

Franky said "I will call him super manly man."

Robin showed her power and he said "AWESOME!"

Brook played his music and Natsu said "BEST MUSICIAN EVER!"

Natsu asked "Are there are any negative side effects."

"You can't swim."

Natsu said "Oh that isn't too bad… WAIT A SECOND! I JUST REALIZED! I AM ON A SHIP AND I AM NOT DYING!"

A Blue orb appeared in the sky. A child was levitating downwards

The child she wore a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She also wore wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She had long wavy blondish hair.

. . .

Erza went into the colosseum to fight. She fought against many strong woman with the swords without any armor.

Everybody was cheering for her. "LOOK SHE IS SOOOO PRETTY."

Someone else said "ALSO STRONG!"

Someone else said "She might be as strong as the snake princess' sisters."

Erza made her way to the top and there was a fiest. She was surronded by woman and no men which she found strange.

Erza saw a fruit which looked wierd and thought she should try it. She took a small bite and it tasted disgusting. She felt wierd after eating it. She ate meat and it was delicious.

"Excuse me, what is this meat and the fruit?"

The fruit is something we found and the meat is sea king's.

"Oh ok.'" After all that she went to take a bath. As soon as she entered it she felt weak.

END OF CH. 3

 **You guys probably guessed what happened up there ^ based on context clues. So anyways that's it . Cya. Sorry about the preview for last time. Sabaody was not just there.**

 **Preview :**

 **Who is this man? One of White beards? Why did he strip? Welcome to marineford!**

 **. . .**

 **Natsu, you know this woman? Woah, you can teach us magic?! That's how hes here!**

 **. . .**

 **What is this? What kind of devil fruit is this? How is this possible?! Who's the Empress?**

 **. . .**


	4. Chapter 4 : Fairy tail infamous

Gray walked around Marineford like it was a tourist attraction. He looked at the Marine symbol and wondered, "Even if they are the justice of this world, does it mean they are good or bad? For all I know, they might kill a guy to save 2 other lives."

Aokiji was thinking if he should recruit Gray and Gray told him he would like to first take a walk. As Gray was walking, he saw a random Marine soldier and asked "What is your definition of justice?"

"Well, you see, Justice is um, er, how do I explain it… it's like good morality. You should know what it means."

Gray thought about Natsu, Erza, and the others. He thought if he joined the marines,he might probably be able to figure out some information about his friends.

He went back to Aokiji. Aokiji was quite shocked to hear that he would be joining the Marines. Aokiji made an exception and made him a rear admiral straight off the bat.

Aokiji took him to Sengoku. The moment they entered the room, Gray noticed the change in the atmosphere. It made Him alert and on edge.

Sengoku asked "Isn't he the same guy who dropped out of the sky all of a sudden? Why did you make the decision to recruit him? Okay, let's say all is forgiven, Why did you make him a rear admiral?"

Aokiji said "Let's just say I heard his life story and think he has a strong sense of justice and his skills could make him into a rear admiral. He isn't normal. And I request to not to ask him questions."

"Aokiji, let me make it clear, I will honor your request but there are some questions I definitely have to ask." Aokiji shrugged his shoulders in defeat. Gray noticed Aokiji acting too respectful and concluded the man Sengoku, out ranks the admiral.

"Gray right, What is your reason for joining the marines?"

"To be honest, I would say it is basically the concept of justice. I found out pirates roam the seas, and people fear pirates might do bad stuff and I can't handle that. There is also my ulterior motive… To be able to find my friends if they ended up here."

Sengoku said in an intimidating voice which make Aokiji pay close attention. The Atmosphere started to change, the level of seriousness Sengoku's voice sure was something. Tension began to rise, Aokiji started to feel concerned, worried…

"Why are you not wearing any clothes?!" Gray and Aokiji were expecting some kind of question which had the potential to ruin Gray's chances of joining the marines. Aokiji was startled by his question along with Gray. Both didn't think the question would be like this.

Aokiji looked at gray and gray looked down at himself. Outside the room, people could hear Gray yelling "AAAAHHH!" And Aokiji yelling "NOOOO! I HAVE BEEN SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

People outside the building wondered what was happening. Gray all of a sudden felt a telepathic link form between him and a female child.

. . .

Back onboard the thousand sunny, the whole crew got startled at the female child looking like a ghost … or was she actually a ghost…

Usopp, and Chopper jumped and hid half-way across the ship. Nami looked at them and thought, "It isn't the most scariest thing. You already know a talking skeleton, why would you be afraid of this.

Everybody else was startled and speechless. Zoro, and Robin did too. There was silence… Sanji was the first to break it as expected. He went towards her and started talking about how "Cute and Adorable she is only to end up with Nami smacking her on his head yelling "I'm pretty sure she is too young for you!"

Mavis thought the other way around and smiled unconsciously because it reminded her of fairytail. Luffy yelled with stars in his eyes "Who are you? Scratch that, I don't care about that for now. JOIN MY CREW! This is the the future King of the pirates' ship and I'm the-" Nami smacked him on the head and finished the sentence for Luffy "Idiot captain of the ship. Sorry, don't mind him."

"It's okay, infact, I actually like it better this way. I'm Mavis Vermillion. Natsu over there may know me as one of Fairy Tail's founder and it's 1st master."

Natsu had his Jaw drop. "NO WAY!"

"Yes way. I have limited time in this realm and I need to let you know something. So pay close attention, all of you please."

The atmosphere got serious all of a sudden. Everybody knew she was about to tell them something important. Even chopper and Usopp who were hiding stopped shivering and came out with serious expressions.

"When Acnologia, the dragon attacked tenrou island, I activated one of the great fairy spell, fairy sphere. I used all the magic energy I had into it. Little did I know that I had a flaw in the spell. It transported 5 of the fairy tail mages to this world. Gildarts, Laxus, You, Gray and Erza. You don't have to worry. They are all fine. They are just separated."

Natsu seemed to feel a little relaxed knowing they are all safe. She continued "You will all soon figure out where each one of them are. Actually, Laxus already knows where Gray is. You will all meet up together so don't worry. You also asked how you can not be motion sick right? It is because the water in this world has similar but not the same energy. You are motion sick, but it is on such a molecular level that you won't notice it."

"So Maivis, how does Natsu get back to his world?" Asked the navigator and Luffy sync.

"Well, three ways infact. 1st, Reach Raftel, 2nd, wait 7 years to get revived, 3rd, Die in this world and you have a 10% chance of returning. I recommend first because both of your goals will be the same. I will telepathically relay the same thing to the a disaster taking place soon. Take care of him, Straws hats. Good Luck."

As she began to disappear, she remembered something "Oh wait, that's right I forgot. Straw hat, you must save your… tell Rayleigh… go to Marineford... execution… ask help… "

Nami said "Well, then, that's over…" She looked at Luffy. He was staring down on the ground. He said outloud, "Must save someone… I must also tell rayleigh about it so he can go to marineford and ask for help… but who needs the help?"

Natsu said, "You guys can just chill here. While I go tell Rayleigh about it."

Franky said "You don't have to. It is super okay if you don't."

Natsu said "Well,since I'm about to stay here, I gotta do something to repay you guys. Your ship will be coated in 3 days right? Wait, why are we on the ship if it is not coated yet?"

"Rayleigh said we can stay on board until the materials arrive"

Natsu went to Rayleigh to tell him about it. Rayleigh said "Well, I don't know whatshe meant by go to marineford and to help someone not get read the news coo, which I haven't read in awhile."

Rayleigh added as soon as he remembered, "Oh yeah, what were your buddies names again? Laxus and Gildarts right?"

"Yeah what about them?"

Shakki went into a room and grabbed some papers. She said "Is Laxus by any chance a blonde guy with a scar over his eye, muscular and has a fierce look? Is Gildarts a man who has brown to orange hair, muscular without a left arm?"

"Yeah but how did you-"

She showed him two papers. Rayleigh smiled and Natsu's eyes widened. Rayleigh said pointing out "Laxus is with Monkey D. Dragon who you are bound to meet up with, and Gildart's who strangely looks like shanks, is with Shanks. Laxus destroyed 5 townsin a day and Gildart's destroyed convoys and beat a man worth 500 million in the new world."

WANTED

*Gildart's Picture*

DEAD OR ALIVE

 **Orange haired Gildarts**

 _ **B. 600,000,000**_

WANTED

*Laxus' picture*

DEAD OR ALIVE

 **Lightning Dragon Laxus**

 _ **B. 400,000,000**_

BOOM!, BOOM!, Natsu told them it's coming from the crew's area. They rushed there to find only luffy getting vanished. The man looked at Natsu and came to him and sent him flying the same direction, after beating him with the help of a pacifista while kizaru kept Rayleigh busy.

Luffy arrived at his destination in an hour as compared to Natsu who came in 3 days. By the time Natsu arrived, Hancock already had her sister's fight for her against luffy. Natsu was starving and found a funny looking fruit so he ate it. It tasted like Fart dragon's fire. He felt wierd and fell to the ground.

When he woke up, he was falling from the sky. He concluded he was sleepwalking or something because of that fruit. Natsu arrived at the banquet to find there being all woman and Luffy.

"NATSU! WANNA COME JOIN US!" Yelled luffy from across the hallway. Among the women, there was one who stood out in particular. She rushed to Natsu and hugged him telling him she is glad he is alright.

"So Erza, what happened when you came here?"

"I met granny nyon and also fought here. After luffy fought, me and the empress had a little fight to see how good I am and because I didn't turn to stone. She . I lost because my limbs turned to water. She told me I ate the Mizu mizu fruit, aka water water. Oh that's right you probably don't know that it is."

Natsu told her his side of the story. Then he remembered he ate a fruit. "Can I have some water please?" He kept his hand in there and lost strength, then the water turned to water vapor. He realized he ate a devil fruit, and not just any devilfruit, one of the strongest of all. The ryu ryu fruit.

END OF CH. 4

Ryu ryu no mi/ Dragon dragon fruit

Type: Logia, and Zoan. Sub group: Mythical zoan

Summary: It is a zoan fruit which can shift to Logia at the will of it's owner. The Fruit is based of on Ace's and Marco's fruit. The Fruit has 4 Gears like Luffy's. It can have more than one way of is Natsu (Of course)

Usage: Blue Flames are the cold flames freeze upon impact. Green flame is the hottest flame capable of being produced. However the side effects of using these two are, the owner can use it for 1 hr max, then he can't use it for 2 days. In those two days, he can still use Orange-yellow flames which have no side effects. Haki and stone works on this

Gear 1 : Can turn into a hybrid dragon and attacks can pass through becauseof logiaperks, but have flames coming out of his body an into the air, side effects, N/A

Gear 2 : Body get's engulfed in fire improving damage, and lightning surrounds the body like aura which increases speed.

Gear 3 : Envelops a hand with red fire forming a dragon's fist, side effects, the hand starts getting burnt after 30 minutes and reduced physical abilities such as speed, stamina and is vulnerable during an attack.

Gear 4 : Dragon Force can be used for 15 minutes, side effects, dragon slaying magic gets weaker for 30 minutes. Loses logia ability but gains dragon scales/armour.

Mizu mizu no mi/ Water Water Fruit

Type : Logia

Summary: Sea stone doesn't Haki and heat does. Can use water to heal yourself, and also to heal others. Can extend the owner (Erza) limbs.

 **Spring Break is here, woohoo. This was late because of school, homework, daily life, lack of idea and laziness. For making up the delay, here, an extra long one. Enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5 : Reunion

Gildarts looked at the bounty of Laxus and himself. He thought to himself "This way Natsu and the others know I'm doing well, hehehe." Gildarts was staring out into the horizon thinking about how his daughter, who he just found about, is doing. He unconsciously said "Oh Cana… I hope you are safe…"

What he didn't know was that a certain someone was listening to him. "So who is this Cana? One of your girl friends?"

Gildart had a three second pause. He turned around with a lovey dovey dad face and said "She is my Daughter, the most beautiful girl in the whole world." Shanks' sweat dropped.

"Gee, I didn't think you had a side like this in you." He said to himself. He then remembered something, "So yeah, how do you think about your bounty?"

"Yeah it's pretty good if I do say so myself."

"Actually,I think I might have had some kind of influence in your bounty. In this world, I am one of the 4 Yonkos, not to mention, an ex member of the legendary pirate crew, the Roger Pirates. And you look a little like me, not to mention you are my crewmate. But either way, I think you deserved it."

Gildarts lost him half way. "Thank you…? I geuss…"

He looked at him for a second or two then bursted out laughing. Gildarts had no idea what happened based on the look on his face. "You just remind me so much of a kid i was and still am fond of. The future king of pirates." He showed him a poster for a man with a bounty of 300 million berri. "Straw hat luffy!"

Gildarts observed it and was surprised that a kid this young had 300 million on his head, and then smirked when he realized something. "He reminds me of Natsu, hehe." said gildart to himself

"I still can't believe you took out the convoy by yourself and that 500 million berri guy! I mean, that's completely unbelievable. By the way, who was that guy you saw in the ship?"

Gildarts confused "Who? How does he look like?"

"He had blonde hair, a scar in the shape of a lightning over his eyes, muscular with blue eyes."

Gildarts tried imagining that. "OH HIM! He is a fairy tail member, the master's grandson, Laxus Dreyer."

Shanks was confused. "Why didn't you invite him to join?"

"He didn't want to. He was searching for 4 of my other friends who came here with me and got separated. He is with the revolutionary army now, trying to dig up leads. His mission was to destroy the ship and escape."

"Does it sound like him? Or was this unusual?"

"I don't really know. But probably yeah, I mean, I am mostly not in my guild as you know, so yeah…"

"Did you read the News coo?" Gildarts nodded his head nope. "There was this one guy who joined the marines and started out as a rear admiral thanks to Aokiji, an admiral. It happened not too long ago. Yesterday, he fought X Drake, and subdued him. He got promoted. I am telling you, he is one hell of a guy. If he was a pirate, his bounty would be like 350 - 400 million."

"Thats crazy. What was the name?"

"The name was, um let me think… Silver buster, blue fulter… nevermind I forgot."

Someone from far away yelled "Captain, marine ships ahead! 3 in total"

Shanks said "Let me and Gildarts handle all of them."

. . .

Gray, was promoted to vice admiral not too long after he was rear admiral. He was able to subdue X drake. Gray was replaced with 5 commodores, 100 marines and 10 captains. The next morning he woke up and read the news coo. It read…

"Rear Admiral Gray Fullbuster, was able to subdue Captain X drake, and was ordered to return Marine HQ. The 5 commodores, 10 captains,and 100 marines were taken care of by one of the Yonko, Kaido. X drake escaped and went separately from kaido. Gray Fullbuster is said to be getting a promotion, and the ones who failed to capture the infamous rookie, are being demoted by 1." On the back of the newspaper which he didn't bother to read was gildarts and Laxus' wanted posters.

Gray went outside to take a walk. He looked at the sky and wondered how everybody else is doing. If they were in this world, they would surely know he is here too.

Gray had a call on the weird snail phone telling him to get onboard a ship and head to a coordinate sent to him. He was told to try attacking an unknown pirate ship.

2 hours later they made contact. It was an easy victory thanks to gray, who blocked of the enemy pirate ship from escaping.

On their way back to HQ, they received a transmission, but sadly, the weather got in the way. "Is this vice admiral Gray's ship? Go back right… I repeat, go… Engage… don't… Yonko Red Haired…It's an order, do-*static sound* "

Nobody really understood what he was trying to say. Gray started to ponder upon it. He thought" Go back, engage don't, Yonko… Go back right now, do not engage, its red haired shanks' ship one of the yonkos!" Gray's eyes grew bigger and bigger as he realized what was his order.

"Vice Admiral, We spotted a ship. It seems it is a pirate ship."

Gray's eyes widened. "HOW FAR?!"

Confused at his attitude he said "About 1 mile, why are you reacting this way if I ask you sir?"

"It's the yonko, shanks' ship! We are not to engage!"

They tried escaping. All of a sudden, one ship got split into thousands of cubes and sunk to the sea floor, while the marines were all unconscious.

He then saw two people swimming faster than any average people. The two people split, one went to the other ship, and the other to his. The second the heard the sound of footsteps, one marine after another fell to the ground.

He saw the hair first then the rest. It was red haired. He guessed it was shanks. He first looked at the face and analysed something. Red haired asked "So you guys going to attack me or nah?"

Almost all marines ran after him.

Gray yelled "Wait just a second!"

Only a few listened while others ignored him. Shanks used his haki to knock the ones close to him out. Some people got scared and acted like they fell too. In the end, only about 15 marines, 1 captain, 1 commodore and he remained.

They all waited for Gray's signal. Gray stared hard at his face. He looked harder at his face. His eyes widened.

He whispered in a low tone"Gildarts? No way, he would recognize me right away."

Shanks was taken back this comment he heard with the help of his observation haki. "Hey, aren't you that same guy who was on the paper? I'm positive! Vice admiral Silver, correct me if I'm wrong. Boy, I can't wait for GILDARTS to hear about this!"

"It is Gray Fullbuster- WAIT WHAT?!" He was totally confused. Did he hear him right? Did he just say Gildarts?

Shanks looked at his puzzled face and thought out loud "Gray fullbuster, where else did I hear that name, Oh that's right from Gildarts' past!"

Before Gray could be shocked, he saw the marine ship next to his blow up and it's people KOed. A man Landed onto his ship. Gray tried to speak but couldn't. "G-G-G-G…"

The man looked at him "Oye Gray, good to see you in one piece! Wait a sec, why are you a marine? Join my crew?!"

"GILDARTS?! Why are you with him?! Join the marines, they are pirates! Pirates equal bad!"

Shanks said "Sorry can't happen. He is one of my friends and crew member now and plus, if he wanted to be a marine now, it wont work. He got 600 million on his head.

Gray fell unconscious. They saw admiral Aokiji and Kizaru and many vice admirals along with akainu, rushing at them. Shanks said "Gotta run, leave him be."

Gray said unconsciously "Gildarts, you should join us. I am trying to pinpoint the others' loocation…"

When he woke up, he was next to Aokiji. He told Gray to head to Marineford for a certain legends' execution."

. . .

Luffy told Erza, Natsu and Hancock about ace being his brother and he wants to help him.

They came up with a plan. Luffy will go to the Imple Down with Hancock, while Natsu goes straight to marineford by utilizing his wings of the dragon he gained from the devil fruit.

Hancock and Momonga agreed on the deal, Erza will tag along and going to impel down. In this universe, Hancock didn't get as close to him as she did in the canon anime. She and Luffy just became friends (I have a reason).

Things went on as they did in the anime. The plan worked well too.

Something they didn't plan was the escapees from impel down.

. . .

Laxus wasn't way too far off from Marineford. He woke up in the morning as usual and looked out the window. He felt the ground shaking and knew something's up when he saw a chicken on fire flying over to the spot. He thought to himself "Must be a chicken which ate a devil fruit hahaha…"

Then he looked closer to find out it was a human, no, it looked like Natsu for a second. He said to himself "Here goes nothing…" then he yelled "FLAAAME BRAAAAIN!"

The bird stopped and yelled "COME AT ME ICE QUEEN STRIPPER!" Then he realized it wasn't him then kept on going. Laxus thought to himself "No question, I found Natsu."

He then realized, Natus was going to Marineford so he quickly zapped himself there before Natsu could go there. Then he stood there as an spectator watching the war of the best.

He then saw Natsu as soon as he landed, a man wearing a Straw hat, Crocodile, a Fishman,a clown, and many others falling from the sky.

Natsu went to the Whitebeard guy along with luffy. Whitebeard talked a whole lot of a shit to Luffy. He said "Someone like you doesn't stand a chance here!"

Luffy yelled back "Shutup! That's not for you to decide!" And he continued on as he did in the anime. Natsu then spoke "Besides… He has me to support him…" White beard smiled and let him fight beside them.

Erza was already fighting. Laxus saw her too then he went to Whitebeard and Introduced himself dropping many marines jaws at the fact he is the guy worth 400 million and Fairytail wizards.

Laxus and Marco went to fight with Kizaru, Whitebeard fought Akainu early while Garp and sengoku stood by. Erza and vista kept Mihawk occupied while Natsu and Luffy went for Ace. Ivan kov foiught Bartholomew and Jimbe fought Moria. Aokiji was sitting where he started waiting for them to attack along side with another guy.

On the way to Ace, Natsu and luffy stopped near Aokiji.

Jozu came out of nowhere and attacked Aokiji and clashed on.

Luffy said "Lets go Natsu." He noticed Natsu staring somewhere.

There was a man who was staring in shock the same way to him.

They both said at onece "NATSU?! / GRAY?!"

END OF CH.5

 **Hey guys! Early chapter wohoo! Sorry for the cliff hanger. Have fun reading it and thanks for that. And also, greatly apreciate it if you leave a review. Im making the war of the best last for about 1 - 2 chapters more. What difference will happen now that the fairy tail has joined the battle. What will happen to Natsu or Gray?**


	6. Chapter 6 : War's End

Natsu was shocked looking at Gray. There was a long silence. Natsu was the first to break the silence. "Gray, what are you doing? Whose side are you on? The pirates or the marines?"

"Marines. What about you?"said Gray sternly. The battle was raging on everywhere. The tension in the air built as Natsu confronted Gray.

"Gray, step aside." Natsu said controlling his fists.

Gray replied back "Not a chance… You know why I decided to join the marines? It was for two main reasons… 1st was for pinpointing you and the rests' location. Second… I don't want anybody to feel the pain of losing a loved one remorselessly."

Natsu knew what he was talking about. Deliora killed his master and family. Natsu figured Gray thinks the idea of justice is fair.

Natsu had his veins in his forehead popping. "Step aside Gray! My friend Luffy has a brother to save."

"And I have a duty to fulfill. To both me, and Aokiji. I'm not going to let Ace be free. Still… I am giving you a chance… Run! Escape! "

"Not on your life! Do you know what Luffy went through to get all the way here?! Do you know what he sacrificed?! Do you know what justice in this world can be like?!"

"No! No I don't! Why don't you try explaining!"

Natsu said "He sacrificed years of his life! He sacrificed his friend Bon Clay! He sacrificed his body to save his brother! He went through Magellen who poisoned him! You know what Justice can be described as in this world?!

Natsu lunged at Gray with his fire Dragon's iron fist. "DARK AND EVIL!"

Gray got hit smack right in the face. He was sent flying a few feet back and he then froze the ground making Natsu slip. Natsu got right back up, and the ice around him started to melt. Gray used his new ability, haki. He used the Color of arms to match with Natsu's lightning flame dragon's fist. The shockwave sent many flying into the sea.

The two people clashed. It was the battle of Haki and Dragon Slaying Magic. Who can come out on top? Gray used ice make lance at Natsu while Natsu used his roar. The whole battle field got clouded with mist.

Gray then had the upper hand. He knew exactly where Natsu was thanks to haki. He punched Natsu multiple times. It seemed Gray was going to emerge victorious, but then Natsu grew wings from his back and took flight.

Gray just stared in amazement thinking "When did he learn to do that?"

"Like my Devil Fruit power? It's the Ryu Ryu Mythical Zoan changing to logia fruit. It appears every 400 years. Natsu then used his lightning powers to strike the ground. The mist was now electrified and electrocuted gray. Gray would have lost if he hadn't covered his body in a thin layer of haki like vergo.

Gray, who was now exhausted, thought of something. He froze Natsu all the way up. He infused haki with it.

"Sorry Natsu. I promise though… I wont let them get you. In a month you will reach and island. And it will take 3 more for you to melt down."

He turned his back and started to walk away, until… 2 wave came from the ice, and from strawhat. In a few seconds,many people were knocked out. The ice cracked and started to melt.

"I see how it is… So you value your own selfish agendas over you friends huh...? You are not the fairy tail Gray I knew… What happened to you Gray?!"

Gray then realized his mistakes, but he wasn't ready quite yet to give in. Lightning started to crackle around Natsu now. He now was in dragon force. Gray stared at him shocked. In a flash Natsu appeared right next to him with a punch to his stomach to knock him down. Gray passed out.

Just then, Lightning appeared in the sky. It sent someone striking down to the ground. Kizaru went to fight the man who just appeared. It was Laxus.

Akainu was just about to go help him until a boat came by and another man was there. He muttered to himself, "Tch, shank's brother…"

Aokiji said "I'll get him…"

Aokiji however was stopped by Marco the Pheonix and Jozu.

Akainu had no choice but to fight him.

There wasn't anybody going for whitebeard other than some non-admirals. Sengoku and Grap decided to step up. They both went to whitebeard. Whitebeard used his power on both ofthemm at the same time. The two marines and Whitebeard seemed evenly matched. Whitebeard suddenly spat up blood. Marco jumped in to help whitebeard. After that, Whitebeard and Marco were fighting with the two heros. The Hero's were wining.

Haruta decided to take on Aokiji with Jozu's help. Whitebeard ordered Marco to fight Aokiji since he figured The two won't last long against him. The Marines and Pirates seemed not too unevenly matched.

Natsu turned into a dragon and started to fly. He saw everybody from fairy tail and promised to take Gray back.

He saw Luffy walking on the stairs which was created by Ivankov's partner. Natsu then saw Gildarts not surprisingly being on par with the admiral he was fighting. Natsu saw him punch the admiral and it actually hit him. Same with Laxus. He figured they learned how to use the haki they saw at Amazon lilly..

Rayleigh arrived just then. The marines started feeling a little afraid. Sengoku thought "Damn. I can't believe this! Too many big names. Rayleigh, Whitebeard, Marco… Even I don't know the outcome of the battle anymore…"

Rayleigh helped Whitebeard. Everything seemed even other than the fact Natsu and luffy were almost towards ace. Garp in this timeline was not able to try to stop luffy. But someone else replaced him. It was Satori, the same man who sent faced off against luffy in sabaody.

Natsu looked at the man and figured Luffy can't win alone against him. He came at Satori and since the laws of Haki does not apply full on Luffy because of the devil fruit he posses, He couldn't sense him until he knew it was too late.

Natsu used his Fire dragon's claw on him to knock him over. Luffy jumped on Natsu's back and Natsu flew him towards Ace. Upon landing Natsu collapsed from exhaustion.

Natsu said to ace "Ace…(*pant*) Fight me later (*pant*)..." Sengoku sent a shockwave towards the two people.

It broke the scaffold. Luffy, Ace, and Natsu could not be seen because of the dust.

{Gildarts looked at them worriedly but Akainu took that opportunity to pierce through his body.

Whitebeard had a heart attack after seeing that and the two marines just made it worse. Erza got sliced along with vista. Rayleigh wasn't enough for the two marines. Gray who was knocked out was killed by a marine for showing weakness.

Laxus could not keep up with Kizaru and got his heart pierced.

As the smoke cleared, a dead trio were falling from the sky. All the fairytail members were dead. Mavis appeared and tried to send them back to their world but died from gief.

THE END!}

LOL JK Trolled. The whole part which was in {} was fake

As the smoke cleared, what everyone saw was Ace free thx to Mr.3. As they fell from the sky, Natsu carried them. Upon landing, he went unconscious. Gray woke up. The reason why nobody attacked him was, they thought he died.

Gray walked over to Ace and introduced himself.

"I'm Vice admiral Gray Fullbuster, also, a a very close friend of Natsu's."

Ace questioned as he punched him with fire. "And?"

Gray blocked it with his ice. "Please stop."

Ace was confused.

Gray said "I wanna ask you. What did Natsu mean by evil dark justice?"

Ace explained him about what happened in ohara, with rob lucci, and many other events. Gray could hardly believe it but he did. He yelled to Aokiji, "Hey Aokiji!I'm leaving the Marines! I don't Like your code of dark justice! But it was fun! You will remain as one of my friends! Bye!"

Aokiji just smiled and saluted secretly. Nobody other than Ace, and Gray saw that. Well, maybe Akainu did. Whitebeard ordered everybody to retreat. They did so. Akainu went to Ace and started bad mouthing Whitebeard.

Ace lost it and firefisted Akainu. Akainu pushed ace back. Akainu went for a punch to Luffy as he goes to grab a vivre card on the ground. Ace got between the two just like in the anime.

What ace expected was a fist through him. What nobody expected was Natsu in his dragon force along with Gray block off his attack. Gray used an ice wave, and Natsu used his Cold blue flames. Gildarts came to him and punched him hard enough to send him flying.

The rest happened like it did in the anime. Whitebeard faced off against Akainu but this time for trying to kill ace and luffy. Whitebeard decided to stay behind. Everybody honored his last wish, except Ace.

Rayleigh did a chop on Ace's neck, causing Ace to fall unconscious. The rest played out as it did in the anime.

Luffy was rendered unconscious and was sent to Trafalgar Law's ship. The fairy tail mages followed him too. Ace stuck with Trafalgar since he was unconcious.

End of Ch.6

 **So there is that. Ace was saved because he is my favorite character and the story to have a possible sequel. Speaking of that, I'm deciding to end this story next chapter or the one after that. Thx for reading and here's a preview of the next one.**

" **The Fairy pirates? Devil fruit for…? We are back fairytail!"**


	7. Chapter 7 : The end

Luffy didn't go through the phase he did in the anime. Ace when he woke up did however.

"What happened to whitebeard, Jimbe?!"

Jimbe said in a low tone, "Dead. Blackbeard killed him…"

Ace went on a rampage to the forest. Luffy asked where ace is and Luffy was told he went to the forest. Jimbe went to the forest and fought against ace. He asked what he still have left. Ace said "I still got Luffy, Marco… and the rest of the crew who escaped…"

Time passed and things happened as it did in the anime. Luffy raided Marineford. Ace however decided to stay with Luffy for his training. Ace then decided to join Luffy's crew and make his dear younger brother the king.

Natsu along with the rest of the guild members decided to make a Crew. The captain was Gildarts, vice captain was Laxus, Navigator Gray, ace of the crew was natsu and Erza was the ships' sniper.

They recruited people on the way. They became notorious and infamous really quick. They had the same effect on the world government as Luffy's crew did. They spent 2 years there. They were shocked to hear what happened in dressrosa.

Luffy defeated doflamingo, and ace fought against big mom's ship and escaped successfully.

The crews bounty was:

Shanks brother Gildarts: 800 million, specialized in all 3 haki .

Lightning Dragon Laxus: 750 million, specialized in 3 haki as well.

Erza Titania: 700 million, specialized in color of arms and perception. Just mastered Conquerors haki.

Salamander Natsu: 550 million, ryu ryu no mizu user (Dragon Dragon Mythical zoan devil fruit). Specializes in color of arms and awakened Conquerors haki 2 months ago and haven't mastered it yet. Trying to Master haki of perception. Ace's level

Ice demon Gray: 500 million Akuma Akuma no mizu user (Demon demon Mythical zoan devil fruit).Masters the 2 color haki and just awakened the 3rd one. Luffy's level

5 minor character bounty in total: 600. 2 logia devil fruit (100 each), 2 haki users (100 each), 1 both (200)

The crew managed to almost be on the same level as the yonko. The crew total bounty was 3.9 billion berris, almost 2 times the straw hats.

On one journey they found out if they eat a certain devil fruit, they can go to Fairy tail world back again. 25 of those devil fruit exist. They don't take away the ability to swim. Supposedly, Mages from a long time ago in fiore created the 25 fruits for more excitement in their world.

The fairy pirates disbanded after the two years and those 5 people formed the "New fairy pirates" crew.

The crew had one of the poneglyph of the 4. The crew left the poneglyph with the straw hats after they met up with them before they left for you. When they asked them what it was, they said time will tell. They told them they are returning to their world since they found 5 of the fruits..

The straw hats decided they will find 9 of those and go on an adventure to Fiore.

The fairy tail members ate it and left.

When they returned, they found out they didn't have their devil fruit powers and they can get motion sick again. However, the devil fruit users now had new moves. Natsu could go dragon force at will now, Gray can go demon's rampage (Made it up). Natsu can make use of his flames to transform into a fire dragon, except it really is just frie in the shape of a dragon. Gray can make an Ice demon.

They returned to tenrou island but they found out 7 years had passed. Mavis welcomed them back.

Some fairytail members came to takes them back but they found found out about what happened to fairytail in the past 7 years. Everything went on the same except the battles for fairy tail was easier, and Natsu and Laxus took down a dragon.

END OF CH.6 AND ALL!

 **The end, wohoo! Been fun writing it for you guys. I might make a sequel if I feel like it or if people leave reviews telling me to make it. For now, I will make another story in which lucy runs away from the guild to one piece. Yes I know there are many but still… I might make it a one shot. And yes it is one piece x fairy tail. If there is a sequel, I will inform you guys. Thanks for your support!**


	8. Chapter 8: Announcement Update

I have made a new account to start fresh in. I am gonna continue writing Fanfics in there. I might pick up the one where lucy and Natsu appear in one piece world and MAYBE add a COUPLE of changes in it. For example, PROB not having Natsu in there because natsu would just take the limelight off luffy and lucy.

The first fanfic I will post is probably gonna be a DBZ x Fairytail one like I did with one of my stories. Gohan ends up coming to Fairytail world, but there will be changes like Gohan appears in the year 776 when Erza was in the tower of heaven. Stuff will occur causing him to basically be stuck in time and he will re appear when Lucy joins the guild. I created a Wattpad account with same name so please vote for me there and comment if you have an account.

THE NAME OF THE ACCOUNT IS DaRealOtaku on this website. The one on Wattpad is Da_real_otaku.


End file.
